Touch Of Emptiness
by Cry Woman
Summary: Langsung baca aja.. Ga bakat bikin summary ( ʖ )
1. Emptiness

"Apa maksudmu!?"

bentakan dari seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik membahana di pojok belakang sekolah yang sepi, ia juga menarik kerah jaket parka yang di kenakan pemuda tampan di hadapannya, rambut pemuda malang itu tertutupi oleh tudung jaket yang hanya menyisakan poni panjang tak beraturan berawarna gelap, tinggi mereka sama.

Terlihat dari seragam yang mereka kenakan dengan suit berwarna hitam yang hanya dipakai pemuda kuning jabrik itu, jelas karena yang satunya lagi bukan mengenakan suit sekolah melainkan jaket parka warna hitam syal hitam dan juga sarung tangan warna senada, melapisi kemeja putih polos pada tubuhnya. Emblem sekolahnya melambangkan bordiran logo dari Heisei Gakuen. SMA swasta nomor wahid di tokyo.

**_SRET!_**

Perlahan pemuda yang memakai stelan serba gelap tersebut melepas sebelah kiri sarung tangannya. "Akan ku kabulkan." Melanjutkan dengan suara yang sangat pelan hampir terdengar seperti bisikan. "Biar ku sentuh."

**Touch Of Emptiness**

**_Dhuar!_**

Terdengar seperti suara petir yang menyambar. Terlihat gadis bersurai pink berlari di lorong sekolah, ia mendengar suara keras tadi dan langsung berlari ke arah sumber suara tepatnya di belakang sekolah yang sepi.

**Touch Of Emptiness**

"Sasuke Uchiha?" pemuda berambut kuning itu menyebutkan nama dengan pandangan kosong.

**_TAP!_****_TAP!_****_TAP!_**

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari arah lorong sekolah membuat pemuda berpenampilan serba hitam tadi menoleh. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang gadis berambut pink sepunggung dikepang menyamping lengkap dengan kacamata bulat yang selalu bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya, tapi tetap saja tak menutupi mata seindah batu emerald miliknya. Ia menatap kedua pemuda dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Kau anak pindahan kenapa bertengkar?"

Pemuda gelap itu menyahut dengan senyum yang sangat samar. "Aa sakura petugas moral." Ia melanjutkan dengan muka datar sedatar papan gilesan "Tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Sakura akan melanjutkan sesi pertanyaannya tapi pemuda gelap segera menyela. "Tanyakan padanya." Ia melirik pemuda rambut kuning jabrik itu dengan ekor matanya. "Bahkan dia tidak mengenalku."

Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi bingung.

"Tidak mengenal katamu? Tapi dia teman sekelasmu."

Pemuda gelap itu menjawab dengan kalem. "Hn tapi sekarang dia sudah lupa." Sakura semakin bingung dibuatnya tapi dengan segera pemuda itu menambahkan, "Sudah tidak ada lagi kenangan tentangku di dalam dirinya."

**_Wush..._**

Angin di siang itu berhembus pelan menggoyangkan beberapa anak rambut dari mereka yang masih berdiri mematung saling berhadapan. Untuk beberapa saat sakura merasa terpana akan paras bak dewa yunani yang dimiliki pemuda di hadapannya, wajah yang mulus tanpa cela, mata setajam elang dengan bola mata yang sehitam arang dibingkai sempurna dengan rambut yang mencuat berponi senada dengan warna bola matanya.

Sakura segera mengerjap dan memalingkan muka sebentar guna menetralkan detak jantungnya yang ingin keluar. Baru kali ini ia dihadapkan dengan pemuda yang tampan mahadahsyat. Ia sedikit berdehem dan melanjutkan pertanyaanya dengan suara pelan. "semuanya?"

Pemuda gelap itu berniat menjawab dengan menjulurkan tangannya yang tidak tertutup sarung tangan guna menyentuh kening sakura tiba-tiba terhenti setelah mendengar kalimat yang di lontarkan gadis itu padanya. "Pantas.. matamu terlihat sesedih itu."

Pria gelap itu bergeming menatap sakura dengan mata yang sangat sedikit sekali membulat dan segera berubah datar, ia memasukan tanganya yang tak tertutup sarung tangan ke dalam saku celana dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan gadis itu dalam diam.

**Touch Of Emptiness**

Sasuke Uchiha sedang duduk di bangku taman menengadahkan wajah guna menikmati belaian angin sore di wajahnya ia menatap langit yang mengeluarkan semburat kemerahan. 'Kenapa. Aku hidup dengan membuang semua, yang menggangguku, tapi kenapa waktu itu aku takut menyentuhnya.' Ia memejamkan mata dan merasakan kerja jantung yang berdetak tak seperti biasanya.

**Touch Of Emptiness**

Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke senang menatap langit, ia duduk selonjoran di atas rumput taman yang sejuk tepatnya di bawah jembatan yang agak sepi mengingat tempatnya yang berada dipinggiran sungai jernih sangat jarang orang datang kesana, adapun pasti hanya untuk memancing ikan. Ya hari ini ia bolos pelajaran lagi. Sasuke menatap langit yang berwarna biru cerah hari ini, cuaca sangat bagus dan terik sangat kontras dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan pakaian serba tertutup, jaket, syal, dan sarung tangan yang setia melekat di tubuhnya.

"Uchiha-san!"

Merasa marganya di panggil, Sasuke langsung menoleh dan memakai lagi tudung jaket yang sengaja ia lepas tadi. Ia mengernyit. "Sakura?"

Sakura ngos-ngosan karena habis berlari untuk mencari Sasuke. Sakura adalah petugas moral siswa tugasnya memastikan moral semua siswa agar selalu taat pada peraturan sekolah termasuk mengurusi siswa siswi yang suka bolos pelajaran macam sasuke. Mengingat sekolah mereka adalah sekolah terakreditasi A.

"Uchiha-san, lagi-lagi kau bolos." Sakura membenerkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot dari hidung karena habis berlari tadi.

**GUK! GRRR!**

Seekor anjing putih berjenis anjing shiba inu muncul di balik tubuh Sasuke, anjing itu menggeram menatap Sakura dengan tajam dan siap menyerang. Sakura berjengit kaget takut juga ditatap anjing segarang itu. Tidak anjing tidak tuannya sama saja menyeramkan. Batin sakura. Dengan agak gemetar sakura menyuarakan ketakutannya. "Uchiha-san bisa kau tenangkan dulu anjingmu itu."

Sasuke mengelus kepala anjingnya dengan tangan yang terbungkus sarung tangan untuk menenangkan anjingnya yang menggeram menganggap sakura sebagai orang asing yang akan menyerang tuannya. "Shiro benci dekat dengan orang lain. Sama sepertiku" sengaja memelankan suaranya dikalimat terakhir.

Sakura tertegun, sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk mengerti dan merubah wajah yang sempat ketakutan tadi menjadi yakin. Dengan segenap keberanian yang berusaha ia kerahkan Sakura mencoba mendekati shiro. Shiro yang tadinya sudah tenang, kembali menggeram. Sakura dengan pelan berusaha meyakinkan anjing garang sasuke. "Tenanglah.. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat, aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu." Sakura menatap mata shiro dengan yakin dan berusaha untuk mengelus kepala berbulu shiro dan... hup berhasil, shiro menjadi lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya, menurut sakura.

Ia lebih mendekat pada shiro dan mengelus lehernya dengan pelan berusaha membuat shiro tenang dengan sentuhan lembutnya dan seperti yang dilihat shiro menyukainya. Shiro menggoyangkan ekornya. Sakura tersenyun senang. "Kau anjing yang sangat manis ternyata shiro."

Sasuke yang melihat interaksi antara Sakura yang bisa menaklukan anjingnya dengan mudah sedikit tersenyum, senyum yang amat tipis.

Sasuke ikut berjongkok mengelus kepala anjingnya. "Aku menemukannya dibawah jembatan waktu itu shiro sangat kurus." Sasuke bernostalgia "Hn aku memberinya makan dan sekarang seperti yang kau lihat."

Sakura menyahut "Shiro sangat manja denganmu Uchiha-" Sasuke segera memotong. "Sasuke, panggil aku sasuke, SA-KU-RA." Sengaja ia mengeja kalimat terakhir dan menyeringai senang ketika menemui semburat merah di pipi gadis musim semi tersebut.

Sakura selalu grogi tiap dihadapkan dengan Sasuke Uchiha entah kenapa jantungnya selalu bertalu talu tiap melihat seringai Sasuke yang sialnya amat seksi.

Ia berdehem untuk mengurangi rasa groginya "Ehem, ngomong-ngomong Uch-maksudku Sasuke kenapa kau berada di bawah terik matahari begini?" ia melirik pakaian yang dikenakan Sasuke, Sakura mengernyit "Jika niatmu ingin berjemur setidaknya tak perlu memakai pakaian seperti itukan."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Dasar, repot kalau sampai ketauan petugas moral lain kan." Sakura mencoba menasehati "Di sekolah sebelumnya kau memakai kekerasan pada siswa yang mengusikmu, masalahnya jadi besar dan akhirnya." Sakura menuding Sasuke dengan telunjuk lentiknya "Kau pindah." Mudah bagi Sakura untuk mengetahui profil siswa siswi yang menjadi incarannya dalam artian 'kenakalan' disekolah.

Sasuke mendengar dengan muka lebih datar dari biasanya. Dia mungkin agak sedikit kesal dengan omelan sakura yang merasa paling baik bagaikan bunda Teresa.

Ia kembali mengelus kepala shiro sebentar dan berdiri ia mendengus mendengar sakura masih menasehatinya bla bla bla. "Cih."

Sakura yang mendengar decihan Sasuke langsung sewot yang benar saja ia bermaksud baik dengan menuturinya tentang hal baik 'menurut' sakura tapi malah tidak di anggap!? Sakit tauk! Menyebalkan!

"Kau mendecih!?"

"Tidak, aku menggonggong." Sambil beralalu meninggalkan Sakura dengan segenap kekesalannya.

"UCHIHA SYALAN!"

**TBC**


	2. Touch

"Jika kulitku tersentuh oleh orang lain maka ingatan mereka tentangku akan hilang."

Sakura mendadak berhenti melangkah ia mematung mendengar ucapan sasuke yang menurutnya begitu konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Ia segera memalingkan muka mengecek apakah ucapan sasuke hanya bualan semata atau.. sebaliknya, dilihat dari raut sasuke yang jelas mengatakan dengan muka sedatar penggaris membuatnya ingin memukul wajah pemuda tampan itu. Segala pikiran aneh mulai muncul di benak sakura, apakah kepala orang ini baru saja mengalami gagal otak dadakan. Konyol, sungguh pemuda ini sangat mengejutkan dan tak terbaca. "A-ano sasuke apa kau sedang mencoba untuk mengajakku bercanda?" pertanyaan yang lebih konyol, sudah jelas dari raut sasuke yang datar namun serius pemuda itu lebih terlihat seperti orang yang tak pernah suka bercanda.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sakura padanya, sasuke lebih memilih melanjutkan perkataan ngawurnya. "Gejala ini menurun dari keluarga ibuku." Sasuke memandang datar sakura yang semakin shock ditempat, sasuke menipiskan bibir dan berkata. "Tubuh yang benar-benar menyedihkan."

Sejenak sakura tertegun otaknya terasa macet untuk mencerna pernyataan yang coba sasuke utarakan padanya.

Sakura mencoba mengelak, yang benar saja di jaman modern seperti ini masih adakah jenis penyakit aneh yang seperti diderita sasuke. Ini seperti kejadian di potongan film drama picisan sad ending yang sering ia tonton, katakanlah dirinya ini memang masochist sejati.

Sungguh sakura tak habis pikir dengan pola pemikiran orang aneh yang sialnya amat tampan di hadapannya ini, atau jangan-jangan manusia tampan memang aneh semua, mengingat tidak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia yang fana ini.

Sakura mencoba tertawa jenis tawa yang garing dan amat dipaksakan "Seperti sulit dipercaya ya." Ia menepuk bahu sasuke pelan masih dengan tawa yang garing mencoba mengajak sasuke bercanda.

Sasuke yang disentuh tanpa aba-aba pun reflek menyentak kasar tangan sakura. "Aw! kau memang tak bisa di ajak bercanda." Sakura meringis memegang tanganya yang terasa kebas. "Itai." Sentakan tangan sasuke tidak main-main rupanya walau itu tidak disengaja.

Sasuke segera menghampiri sakura yang sedikit menunduk memegangi tanganya yang terasa nyeri. Sasuke memandang sakura dengan perasaan yang bersalah terlihat dari raut mukanya yang sedikit khawatir. "Tolong jangan menyentuhku secara tiba-tiba sakura, aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku.." sasuke menatapnya amat dekat dengan pandangan yang dalam.

Sakura megap-megap di buatnya. Segera mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja asal tidak bertatapan langsung dengan mata tajam sasuke yang saat ini pasti sedang menusuk tepat ke arahnya.

Sasuke melihat semburat merah mulai muncul menghiasi pipi mulus sakura. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat gelagat sakura yang salting "A-ano.. sa-sasuke a-"

"sebagai teman." Sasuke menambahkan.

Sakura kembali shock hatinya menjerit 'A-apa? Apa katanya tadi? teman.. hanya teman' ia menunduk merasa malu, tadi ia salah mengartikan sikap sasuke yang.. ah sudahlah. 'Menggelikan.' Batin sakura miris mana tertarik sasuke yang punya tampang sempurna, kekayaan dan segalanya, mau dengannya yang hanya gadis melarat biasa yang beruntung mendapat beasiswa di SMA terbaik se Tokyo dan bisa bertemu dengan sasuke lalu mengalami jatuh cinta at first sight. Dunia mungkin akan kiamat kalau sasuke sampai mau membalas cinta monyetnya.

Sakura meremas saku roknya yang di dalamnya terdapat surat cinta yang niatnya akan diberikan kepada sasuke hari ini.

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk sakura menengadah menatap langit tanpa awan, kosong seperti hatinya.

Sakura mengalihkan wajah mencoba menatap sasuke dengan senyum tegar terpatri di wajah ayunya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya pun segera menunduk mengepalkan tangan guna menahan rasa nyeri di dada.

"Ah lagi lagi kau menatap ke bawah." Sakura berusaha mengalihkan topik ia benci kalau melihat ekspresi yang dipendam pemuda itu sendiri ekspresi yang penuh luka dan derita. membuatnya ikut merasa sakit melihatnya. Beban apa yang di pikul pemuda ini sampai sakura bisa melihatnya walau sekilas.

Sakura mencoba mengalihkan atensi sasuke dari tanah "cerah sekali, lihatlah sasuke!"

Sasuke mendongak mengikuti arah telunjuk sakura yang mengarah ke atas. "Aku tidak begitu suka langit yang kosong." Ia menatap tepat ke mata hijau deadunan yang menyejukan milik sakura. "kosong tanpa awan sama sekali."

"Eh??"

Touch Of Emptiness

Kediaman Uchiha

Rumah megah itu terlihat sepi seperti biasa. Sesampainya di kamarnya yang bertema monokrom sasuke melonggarkan dasi sekolahnya, membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja putihnya, melepas jaket dan juga sarung tangan yang ia kenakan. Hari ini ia melewati hari yang begitu berat, menguras emosi dan hati. Ia merabahkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang besar miliknya. Ia menengadah menatap telapak tangannya yang kosong mengarahkan tangan ke keningnya dan memejamkan mata mencoba mengingat masa kecilnya yang menyedihkan.

Sasuke flashback on

"sasuke pakai sarung tangannya"

"tidak ayah, hari ini sangat panas." Sasuke kecil berlari lari riang di area taman bermain bersama sang ayah yang hari ini sengaja menyempatkan waktu dari penatnya bekerja sebagai pemimpin di perusahaan Sharingan Inc, demi menemani putra kesayangannya bermain.

"lihat ayah" sasuke kecil menunjuk ke arah langit dengan telunjuknya yang mungil. "langitnya biru sekali." Sasuke menatap senang awan biru di atas sana sungguh hari ini adalah hari yang sangat cerah! Sasuke senang, sambil tertawa sasuke berlari lari kesana kemari.

Ayahnya mengingatkan "lihat jalanmu baik baik sasu-"

Zruk!

Bruk!

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersandung dan hampir jatuh kalau saja tidak ada tangan besar sang ayah yang memegang tangannya tanpa sarung tangan.

Touch Of Emptiness

Kediaman uchiha

Samar samar sasuke kecil mendengar pertengkaran ibu dan ayahnya dari balik pintu kamar.

"sudah kubilang tentang kondisi tubuh sasuke kan!?"

Ayahnya membentak tak kalah keras. "sudah! Aku tahu itu."

Suara ayahnya terdengar sangat frustasi "tapi rasa sayangku padanya tidak bisa muncul."

Dilanjutkan dengan suara ibunya yang terisak pilu dan ayahnya kembali mengeluarkan kata dari mulutnya yang akan sangat berdampak pada sasuke yang waktu itu masih berumur 7 tahun.

"Aku merasa dia bukan putraku." Dan sedetik itu juga sasuke kecil merasa tuli tidak dapat mendengar suara ayah dan ibunya yang masih saling bertengkar. Ia menangis terisak memeluk boneka dinosaurus hijau hadian dari kakaknya sebelum pergi. Sambil terus memanggil 'kakak' 'kakak' 'tolong sasuke'.

setelah kejadian menyedihkan itu sasuke tak pernah lagi melihat ayahnya berada di rumah. Dan tiga bulan setelah itu ibunya juga pergi meninggalkannya menghadap sang kuasa.

Sasuke Flashback off

Sasuke kembali membuka mata memperlihatkan onyx yang sedikit berair di bagian ujungnya.

SREK!

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria dewasa. Terlihat dari pakaian yang pria itu kenakan sepertinya baru saja pulang dari bekerja.

"Baka aniki." Sasuke mendengus. "Anak kecil saja tau caranya mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk."

"Kakek madara datang"

Sasuke menyahut dengan malas. "Hn katakan padanya aku tidak ada dirumah." Sasuke melanjutkan dengan suara yang dingin. "Datang hanya untuk mengatakan keburukan saja."

Sasuke memakai jaketnya bersiap untuk pergi. Itachi mengernyit "Kau mau kemana?" Sasuke menyahut dengan raut datar "Pergi, aku muak dengan kakek tua yang kerjanya hanya berkata hal yang tidak penting." Melenggang pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang mengepalkan tangan dalam saku celana kerjanya. Ia memang tidak bisa mencegah adiknya. Anak itu terlalu keras, keras kepala.

"Dengar aniki, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah." Sebelum menyentuh gagang pintu sasuke menoleh ke arah itachi. "Hidupku baik baik saja."

SREK!

Terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup pelan.

"Siapa disini yang berusaha kau tipu." Itachi tersenyum kecut. "Adik bodoh." Perlahan air yang terasa asin turun dari ujung kanan mata itachi.

TBC


	3. Feeling

Touch Of Emptiness

Kriiiiiing!

Nyaring bunyi bel tanda sekolah Heisei Gakuen akan segera di mulai, tak sedikit siswa yang mulai berlari mengejar gerbang sekolah elite yang akan ditutup.

Berbeda dari kebanyakan murid yang lain. Uchiha Sasuke lebih memilih untuk rebahan di kamar UKS yang sepi mengingat baru semenit yang lalu pelajaran baru dimulai hanya dirinya sendiri disini. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya berangkat pagi sekali, melompati pagar sekolah, dan tidur di UKS. Niat banget

Mata tajamnya membuka sedikit, samar samar ia mendengar suara seperti pena bertubrukan dengan kertas, ya seperti suara orang yang sedang menulis.

Dengan enggan sasuke mencoba membuka onyxnya perlahan ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pink yang hari ini terurai indah duduk membelakanginya, sasuke memperhatikan surai pink itu dengan seksama, begitu indah dan rasanya ingin ia mencoba untuk merasakan seberapa lembut surai pink milik gadis musim semi- sasuke seketika sepenuhnya membuka mata. "Sakura?"

Merasa namanya di panggil sakura pun menoleh menatap sasuke dengan senyum yang manis sangat manis sampai membuat sasuke merasa berhalusinasi. "Ah sasuke, sudah bangun." Ia memasukan note kecil motif kotak kotak ke dalam saku roknya.

Sasuke memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi terlentang menatap langit langit ruang UKS yang berwarna putih polos. "Akhir akhir ini kulihat kau sering menulis sesuatu." Sakura tak segera menjawab pertanyaan tersirat sasuke. Ia sedikit berdehem. "Tidak penting."

Sasuke meliriknya melalui ekor matanya yang tajam. "Kenapa kau disini?" Sasuke berbaring miring menatap sakura yang duduk di bangku tunggu sebelahnya. "Menjaga UKS bukan salah satu dari tugas moral siswa sepertimu." Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan posisi miring membuat sakura semakin grogi di buatnya wajahnya yang datar dan tampan menatap ke arah sakura ingin rasanya nguyel nguyel muka sasuke tapi.. Ia jadi teringat sesuatu ia mencengkeram rok selututnya guna menyalurkan kegugupannya. "Aku kesini memanggilmu yang lagi bolos kelas lagi." Sakura menjeda sebentar kalimatnaya. "Tapi aku tak tega membangunkanmu.. Kau terlihat sangat lelah?" ragu ragu sakura bertanya pada sasuke.

Sakura mengulum bibirnya pelan. "Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau.. mungkin bisa bercerita." Emeraldnya gelisah melirik kesana kemari. "Jika kau mau."

Sasuke memandang jelas gelagat aneh dan malu malu kucing ala sakura. Memilih tak menjawab sasuke malah balik bertanya. Kebiasaan deh sasu "Sakura."

Jeda.

"Apa kau tidak merasa takut padaku?"

Sakura mengernyit bingung. "Aku takut padamu?" Sakura balik bertanya "Kenapa?" Sakura melanjutkan menunjuk sasuke dengan jari lentiknya "Kau itu bukan monster yang perlu ditakuti." Lagipula mana ada monster berwajah tampan macam saskeh yakhan sakura.

Selain itu.. "Taraaa.." Sakura mengangkat gunting dan sarung tangan berwarna soft pink di kedua tangannya.

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya. "Untuk?"

Sakura berdecak. "Untuk memotong ponimu sasuke." Sakura melirik poni Sasuke "Bukankah itu terlalu panjang? Kau terlihat seperti anjing pudel milik Kiba kalau tetap mempertahankan poni panjangmu itu." Sakura berkacak pinggang. "Itu tidak keren sama sekali."

Sasuke menyentuh helaian poninya apa yang salah dengan poni panjang? Bukankah lebih terlihat keren seperti.. mantan vokalis kangen band-uhuk! Hentikan.

Sakura menatap sasuke. "Setidaknya kalau di potong sedikit kau juga lebih nyaman kan saat berjalan pun kau bisa melihat dengan jelas sekililingmu." sakura menuturi. "Jangan menunduk terus."

Sasuke melihat sarung tangan berwarna soft pink yang di letakan sakura diatas meja sebelahnya. "Jadi kau percaya dengaku?"

Sakura menoleh memandang sasuke yang sedang memandang sarung tangannya. "Perkataanmu waktu itu, ya aku percaya." Ia melanjutkan "Saat kau bertengkar dengan naruto karena ia ingin membuka jaketmu." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aku kira waktu itu kau seorang maniak akan kebersihan sampai nekat menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhmu agar tidak tercemar kuman dari lingkungan sekolah."

Sakura menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga. "Dan kau memukul naruto, tanpa sarung tangan yang biasanya kau kenakan." Ia menatap sasuke yang juga sedang menatap ke arahnya. "kau berteman baik dengan naruto sebelumnya."

Jeda.

"Tapi sekarang aku mengerti." Ia melirik kebawah. "Waktu itu naruto langsung melupakanmu dan hanya mengingat nama-"

Sasuke memotong "Semenjak saat itu aku dan naruto bagaikan orang asing." hening hanya terdengar suara denting jam.

Sakura mengalihkan topik. "Jadi boleh aku memotong ponimu sekarang, tuan uchiha?" sambil tersenyum manis. Ah lagi lagi.. bisa bisa sasuke diabetes.

Tak kuasa dengan pandangan sakura dan juga usaha gadis itu samapai bawa gunting segala akhirnya sasuke menurut. Ia bangun dari rebahanya yang nyaman mengambil kursi kosong memposisikan tepat di hadapan sakura ia menatap datar sakura. "lakukan."

Sakura blushing ditempat memandang sasuke dari dekat sama saja dengan bunuh diri! Jantungnya bertalu talu dengan sendirinya ia mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila.

Tarik nafas keluarkan... ya seperti itu ia berusaha mengingat kalau hubungan mereka ini tidak lebih dari sekedar teman. Friend zone itu menyedihkan.

Sakura mulai memakai sarung tangan dan tak lupa mengambil guntingnya yang tergeletak di atas meja sebelahnya ia juga membawa kertas A4 untuk diletakan dipangkuan sasuke fungsinya untuk wadah poni sasuke yang digunting agar tidak jatuh berceceran di lantai UKS.

Sakura mulai dari yang paling ujung poni sasuke. "Pejamkan matamu." Sasuke menurut saja ia memejamkan onyxnya.

Sebenarnya antara untuk melindungi mata sasuke agar tidak minus karena menggunting poni dalam keadaan mata membuka, sakura juga tidak tahan ditatap sasuke dari dekat terus terusan bisa bisa jantungnya melompat keluar, jadi ia menyuruh sasuke memejamkan matanya.

Hanya suara gunting yang terdengar. Tak lama berselang sasuke kembali mebuka onyxnya ia menatap sakura hendak bertanya. "Sakura, kenapa bisa matamu minus?"

Sakura yang masih fokus pada poni sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar. Ia memiringkan wajahnya. Aww cute~ "Ini turunan, kebanyakan dari keluargaku menggunakan kaca mata minus."

Tanpa di komnado sasuke mencoba melepas kaca mata bulat sakura. Empunya kacamata otomatis memejamkan matanya. Sasuke mencoba memakai kacamata sakura.

Sasuke mengernyit merasa pusing "Buram". Sakura melihat itu tertawa geli "Kau terlihat tampan memakai kaca mata sasuke ."

Sasuke tertegun sejenak menatap sakura dari balik kacamata mengabaikan pandangannya yang sedikit buram.

Sakura segera tersadar dengan perkataanya ia gelagapan. "Ma-maksudku kau-"

Belum selesai ucapannya sudah disela dengan ucapan sasuke yang membuat hatinya jadi bingung tak menentu.

Sasuke melepas kacamata sakura dan tetap mengunci pandangan sakura padanya. Ia mulai berkata dengan suara mautnya yang seksi dan dalam.

"Sakura sangat cantik tanpa kacamata."

Sakura semakin melebarkan matanya kaget apakah ia salah dengar? Sasuke melanjutkan. "Matamu begitu indah." Sakura langsung blushing ditempat mukanya sekarang pasti terlihat seperti tomat kesukaan sasuke.

Sakura memalingkan muka. Uchiha syalan! Maunya apasih sangat membingungkan. Sakura mencoba mengalihkan topik. "Apa ibumu bisa menyentuhmu? Tanpa penghalang kain?"

Sasuke menjawab dengan masih menatap sakura. "Hn penyakitku menurun dari ibuku."

"Jadi yang bisa menyentuh sasuke hanya keluaraga dari ibumu." Ia menatap sasuke dengan senyuman manis terpatri di wajah ayunya dibarengi dengan angin yang masuk melalui jendela UKS menerbangkan beberapa helai sakura yang tergerai indah. "Enak ya."

Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan yang err agak ehem gitu. Sakura akan memakai kacamatanya kembali kalau...

Tak!

Kacamatanya terjatuh pelan. Sasuke menggenggam tangan sakura yg tertutup sarung tangan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sakura. Gila dengan jarak sedekat ini ia bisa merasakan aroma sasuke dan dan juga semburat sangat tipis di pipinya. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan napas sasuke. "Sakura."

Hanya kurang sedikit lagi-

Kriiiiiiing!

Sakura langsung gelagapan "Wah sudah bel" wajah sakura masih sangat memerah itu tadi hampir saja. "Maaf ponimu belum kupotong semua." Sakura menunduk. "Ah kacamataku" mengambil kacamatanya yang sempat terjatuh tadi dan segera memakainya kembali.

"Ano.. maaf sasuke nanti kubetulkan lagi ya." Sakura melepas jepit merah kecil yg biasa dikenakannya untuk menjepit poninya. "Pokoknya jepit dengan ini dulu." Sakura menjepitkan di poni sasuke yang belum terpotong. Sasuke nampaknya tak keberatan ia masih tetap bergeming menatap sakura.

"Maaf aku terburu buru." Sebelum keluar pintu sakura menoleh ke arah sasuke yang masih diam memandang sakura. "Ja-jangan bolos lagi ya, aku pergi dulu."

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup, ruangan UKS kembali hening. Sasuke menunduk "Sial." Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Apa yang terjadi denganku."

TBC


	4. Pain

KRIIING!

Suara bel membahana di area sekolah elite Heisei Gakuen tanda pelajaran telah usai. Para siswa mulai berhamburan keluar kelas dengan perasaan yang lega.

Tes!

Tes!

Perlahan lahan langitpun mulai menagis.

ZASH!

Sedetik itu juga hujan lebat langsung mengguyur daratan kota tokyo.

Touch Of Emptiness

Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah berniat akan pulang ke rumah. Menengadah merasakan tetes demi tetes tangisan dari sang awan. Sasuke membenarkan letak tudung jaket yang menutupi rambutnya yang gelap dari guyuran hujan.

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya dengan berjalan kaki, ya Sasuke lebih senang menempuh perjalanan dari rumah ke sekolah atau sebaliknya dengan berjalan kaki, sasuke memang dari keluarga berada tapi ia tak suka menggunakan fasilitas yang disediakan oleh kakeknya madara yang tidak terlalu ia sukai dan itu akan sangat merepotkan. Sasuke juga benci menjadi pusat perhatian hanya karena kekayaan keluarga Uchiha. Jarak tempuh dari arah sekolah menuju rumahnya juga tidak terlalu jauh.

Sasuke memberhentikan langkahnya di area taman dekat sungai bawah jembatan tempat biasa yang ia datangi. Ia melihat shiro yang menggonggong menatap ke arahnya dengan mata bulat lucunya sambil menggoyangkan ekor tanda anjing itu sedang senang karena bertemu kembali dengan sasuke yang hewan itu anggap sebagai tuannya.

'WOOF'.

Menghiraukan hujan yang semakin lebat dan akan membuat jaketnya basah kuyup nantinya, ia tak peduli. Sasuke berjalan menurun menuju pinggir sungai bawah jembatan tempat shiro bernaung.

"Hei, kau lapar?" Sasuke melepas tas ransel hitamnya yang ternyata isinya makanan anjing. Ck, sekolah ga bawa buku malah bawa makanan anjing.

Sasuke kemana mana selalu membawa makanan anjing jaga jaga kalau ia bertemu shiro di pinggir jalan.

Keluarganya tak mengizinkan sasuke memelihara hewan jenis apapun. Untuk apa? kalaupun tersentuh kulit, hewannya akan lupa dan melarikan diri. Jadi, sasuke enggan membawa shiro kerumahnya ia juga mengerti suatu saat shiro pasti akan meninggalakannya juga. Seperti temannya 'naruto'.

Jadi sebelum itu terjadi biarkan ia merasakan kebahagian kecil ini walau hanya sebentar. Sasuke jadi teringat akan Sakura. Ia menunduk melepas jepitan warna merah yang diberikan sakura padanya. Sasuke menggenggam jepitan kecil itu erat. Rasanya entah mengapa terasa begitu menyesakan.

Sasuke duduk bersila sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kanan. Melihat shiro yang sangat lahap memakan makanan khusus anjing yang ia berikan. "Dibenci orang itu merepotkan." Sasuke menatap hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. "Kau dan aku sama." Ia mulai berbicara sendiri mengutarakan isi hatinya. Seakan mengerti shiro menggoyangkan ekornya.

'Wooof'

Shiro melompat senang ke arah sasuke hendak memberikan perhatian dengan menjilat dagu sasuke.

'Slurp'

Deg!

Sasuke sedikit melebarkan matanya memandang shiro yang seketika berhenti menjilatnya.

'GRRRR!' Shiro menatap garang ke arah sasuke. Anjing putih itu perlahan mundur dan berlari menjauhi sasuke.

'GUK!'

Sasuke menatap kosong kearah shiro yang berlari menjauh. Bahkan ia tak sadar bahwa sakura ada di belakangnya saat ini. Sambil memayungi sasuke yang sudah basah kuyup karena kehujanan.

"Sasuke.. nanti kau bisa sakit."

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunanya. Ia menuduk dan kembali mengenakan tudung jaketnya yang semula turun karena ulah shiro.

Sasuke masih menunduk terdiam.

Sakura yg melihat pun mencoba mengalihkan pandangan sasuke dari bawah. "Sebel ya, hari ini cuacanya buruk."

Sasuke yang masih setia melihat kebawah membalas perkataan sakura denga suara pelan. "Hn aku lebih suka hujan."

Sakura ikut berjongkok dan menepuk pundak kokoh sasuke dari belakang. "Sasuke tidak bawa payung? Kita bareng yuk, sampai tengah jalan".

Masih dengan wajah yang menunduk sasuke menggenggam tangan sakura yang sedang menggenggam gagang payung. Sasuke mencoba menolak halus ajakan sakura dengan suara yang tenang sangat kontras dengan raut mukanya yang muram. "Tidak perlu." Sasuke melanjutkan dengan suara yang sangat pelan namun sarat akan kesakitan. "Terimakasih." Jeda "Sakura."

Sakura mengernyit pasalnya baru kali ini ia mendengar sasuke berterimakasih padanya. Apa ada yang salah dengan pemuda ini?

"Eh? Ta-tapi.." Segera sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan menoleh kearah sakura dengan senyuman. Bukan senyuman tipis seperti biasanya tapi benar benar senyum yang penuh makna. "Aku suka hujan, jadi tidak masalah." Ia memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket. "Bye, sakura." Dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan sakura dengan ekspresi bingung otaknya masih memproses dengan perkataan sasuke yang selalu tiba-tiba.

Apa maksudnya. Tiba-tiba hatinya terasa sesak baru saja ia bisa berdekatan dengan sasuke walau hanya sebatas teman sungguh sakura menerimanya ia tak apa, yang paling penting baginya untuk bisa selalu disamping sasuke walau hanya sebatas teman sakura sudah senang. Sakura mengeratkan genggaman pada batang payung. Apakah cukup sampai disini kebersamaanya dengan sasuke? Ia bahkan belum menyampaikan perasaanya, apakah benar ia sudah merasa puas hanya dengan kata teman? Tidak, sakura tidak boleh menyerah sebelum sakura mendengar penolakan langsung dari mulut sasuke ia belum menyerah. Ia mendongak menatap langit mendung yang mngeluarkan banyak air mata. Sakura memantapkan hati dan pergi memutuskan untuk mengejar langkah sasuke.

Touch Of Emptiness

Sasuke terus berjalan sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rasa nyeri di dada. Sasuke suka hujan dengan adanya hujan ia tak perlu repot menyembunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam sendiri perasaan yang sangat hancur.

Jika tidak mengharapkan maka tidak akan merasa kehilangan.

"Tunggu sasuke!" sakura berlari kecil mencoba mengikuti langkah lebar sasuke dari belakang. Sakura berseru sekali lagi berharap sasuke mau berhenti dan mendengarnya. Kumohon sekali saja. "Tunggu! Hei sasuke!"

Sasuke tetap tak menggubris ia sengaja menulikan pendengaran dan terus berjalan lurus kedepan.

Sakura berusaha mengejar ia berlari untuk bisa sampai di hadapan sasuke agar sasuke melihatnya. Dan sakura berhasil menghadang sasuke. Posisi sakura sekarang tepat dihadapan sasuke. Sambil ngos ngosan sakura bertanya. "Mau kemana?"

Lama menunduk akhirnya sasuke menatap tepat kearah sakura dengan sorot mata yang sangat dalam dan penuh makna ia mencoba mengatakan dengan bahasa mata. "Seandainya bisa pergi, ketempat yang tidak ada seorangpun mengenalku."

Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Sasuke perlahan membuka tudung jaketnya membiarakan hujan membasahi rambutnya yang sudah kuyu. "Tidak." Sasuke memandang sakura dengan senyuman penuh arti. Ah rasa rasanya sasuke jadi gampang tersenyum di hadapan gadis pink ini.

"Sakura mulai sekarang.." Sasuke melepaskan sarung tangan sebelah kanannya. "Tidak ada apa-apa lagi." Sasuke mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya yang tak tertutupi sarung tangan ke arah kening sakura. "jangan dekati aku lagi."

"Sasuke.." tangan sasuke yang hendak menyentuh keningnya tertahan mengambang di udara. Alis sakura menukik tajam tanda ia sedang marah. "Cara mengancammu itu tidak mempan buatku!" Sakura menepis tangan sasuke dan mencengkeram erat lengan sasuke yang terbungkus jaket. "Mata sasuke sama seperti waktu itu." Sakura berkata dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu harus mengatakan ini pada sasuke secara langsung. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan sasuke-" Deg!

Sasuke mengerti perasaan ini. Ia segera menepis tangan sakura keras. "Jangan mendekat lagi!"

Sakura yang kaget tanganya ditepis sasuke sangat keras terhuyung kebelakang.

Zruk!

"SAKURA!"

"Aaaakh!" Sakura terpeleset dan akan terjatuh ke sungai yang meluap deras karena banyak menampung air hujan kalau ia tidak segera berpegangan pada ujung tembok pembatas. Sakura mencoba melihat kebawah kearah payungnya yang terjatuh dan ikut terhanyut kedalam air sungai yang sangat deras.

ZASHHH!

Sasuke yang melihat pun langsung membungkuk berniat meraih tangan sakura yang sudah memerah karena sudah tidak kuat menahan bobotnya sendiri. Tapi seketika terhenti ketika sakura menjerit keras. "Jangan sentuh!" Sakura mendongak guna menatap sasuke yang membelalak tak percaya.

Sakura mengeluarkan kata yang akan membuat dunianya runtuh seketika. "Sasuke maaf kalau selama ini aku membuatmu risih." Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan senyuman yang manis dan sedikit air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata hijau daunnya yang tertutupi oleh kaca mata bulat yang berembun karena terkena air hujan. "Tapi aku, bagaimanapun juga." Sakura melepaskan peganganya pada pagar pembatas. "Tidak ingin kehilangan sasuke." dan terjatuh terbawa arus sungai yang deras.

"SAKURA!"

TBC

makasih buat kalian yang udah nge review cerita amburadul aku... sumpah aku ga terlalu ngeh sama aplikasi ini aku suka bingung kalo mau apdet cerita (ಥ_ಥ) beda sama aplikasi sebelah so easy.

sebenernya ini cerita udah lama tamat tapi di wattpad gaes.. maafkan daku yang gaptek sama aplikasi ini karena kendala ini aku jadi luama bingitz apdetnya.

pokoknya terimakasih banget buat kalian yang udah ngereview dan nyemangatin aku yah mwah aku sayang kalian (‿)


	5. Love is a beautiful pain

Touch Of Emptiness

"Sakura!"

Byur!

"Sakura"

Sasuke menggotong tubuh basah sakura ke daratan pinggiran sungai. Sasuke tak bisa membiarkan sakura terhanyut terbawa arus sungai setelah ungkapan cinta tersirat darinya untuk sasuke.

"Sakura" sasuke menepuk pipi sakura pelan berusaha membangunkan sakura yang masih setia memejamkan mata. Pingsan.

"Sakura aku.." sasuke menunduk di samping sakura tak kuasa menahan rasa sesak di dada sembari menahan air mata yang berdesakan hendak keluar, sasuke berkata pelan dan dalam. "Asal kau tahu."

Sasuke menggenggam tangan sakura yang terasa sangat dingin walau terhalang sarung tangan sasuke dapat merasakannya. "Kondisiku seperti ini.. Aku hanya tahu hubungan yang tidak akan selamanya terus berlangsung."

Ia kembali mengingat dimana hari ia pertama kali bertemu sakura. Dimana ia tak kuasa menghilangkan ingatan sakura tentangnya karena pancaran mata sakura yang memandangnya tulus berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang yang memandangnya mencela menuduhnya telah mencoreng nama baik keluarga uchiha, menuduhnya yang telah membunuh ibunya sendiri dengan penyakitnya.

"Matamu sesedih itu."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat ia memegang bagian dadanya yang berdetak terlalu kencang terasa menyakitkan. Rasanya senang ketika ia mengetahui perasaan sakura padanya di lain sisi ia merasa sesak dan muak dengan penyakit yang dideritanya penyakit yang tak akan pernah sembuh.

"Rasanya.. diriku yang sebenarnya telah kau temukan." Sasuke tak mampu lagi menahan air mata. Ia menangis tanpa suara, menangis di samping sakura yang masih terbaring belum sadarkan diri. Air matanya jatuh mengenai pipi sakura.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan. Dadanya serasa ditikam ribuan jarum terasa sangat menyakitkan ia seperti mengulang kembali rasa sakit ini rasa seperti ditinggal ibunya pergi.

Tak ada pilihan lain ia akan memberi nafas buatan untuk sakura ia akan mencium sakura untuk pertama kali merasakan bibir lembut seorang gadis. Gadis yang di cintainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Ia senang dan juga sedih secara bersamaan.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan mengamati wajah sakura dari dekat pipi yang biasanya terlihat kemerahan kini terlihat sangat pucat karena kedinginan, bulu mata yang lentik, hidungnya yang kecil dan mancung, dan terakhir sasuke mengarahkan pandangan kearah bibir mungil sakura yang sedikit terbuka dan sedikit membiru.

"Aku mencintaimu sakura."

Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!

Sakura terbangun dengan terbatuk batuk mengeluarkan banyak air dari rongga mulutnya. Sakura menutup mulut dan sedikit mbgeluarkan air mata merasakan nyeri di bagian dada karena banyak menampung air sebelumnya.

Sakura melihat sekilingnya. "Aku... ada dimana?" Ia menatap ke arah pemuda tampan di sebelahnya yang menatap datar kearahnya.

"Ah kau yang menolongku?" Sakura memandang pemuda tampan itu dengan seksama ia basah kuyup sama sepertinya. Ia mengernyitkan alis bingung. "Kau siapa?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum kearah sakura. Sakura otomatis merona.

"Hanya kebetulan lewat saja."

ZRASH!

Hujan semakin turun dengan deras.

Sasuke menatap buku catatan kecil motif kotak kotak di atas meja belajarnya. Ia menemukan terjatuh di atas rumput tempat sakura sebelumnya berbaring lalu sasuke memungutnya dan membawanya pulang ke rumah. Sasuke memutuskan untuk membacanya ia juga ingin tahu dengan apa yang ditulis oleh gadis yang dicintainya setiap hari.

Ia mengernyit membaca tulisan di halaman pertama. 'Cara menaklukan sasuke uchiha' sasuke mendengus.

Jari panjang sasuke membuka halaman kedua.

Jika aku sampai melupakan sasuke

Saat itu aku akan membaca tulisan ini.

Tanggal 11 maret,

Saat mencari anak pindahan yang bermasalah itu, aku menemukannya di belakang sekolah yang sepi, sepertinya ia berkelahi.

Matanya terlihat begitu sedih. Rasanya aku ingin melindunginya.

Tanggal 21 juli,

Sasuke bolos pelajaran kedua dan pergi berenang kesungai. Ya tuhan! Aku sangat khawatir.

Tanggal 16 september,

Ternyata alasan sasuke bolos dan suka pergi ke tepian sungai, karena dia sudah punya teman baru seekor anjing yang tidak suka berdekatan dengan manusia sama seperti sasuke.

Ingin rasanya aku mendekatinya dan menemaninya setiap hari.

Aku yakin setelah aku membaca ini dan aku bisa berhadapan lagi dengannya.

Sasuke membuka lembar demi lembar dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan..

Sasuke yang menundukkan kepala dan memakai tudung jaketnya..

Mungkin itu karena..

Aku jatuh cinta pada sasuke.

Sret!

Sasuke melihat sebuat foto terjatuh dan memungutnya. Sasuke tercekat. Memandang seseorang di dalam foto tersebut. Itu adalah dirinya yang duduk di bawah pohon sakura sendirian. Foto itu di ambil secara diam diam dari arah samping.

Sasuke menunduk dan memegang foto itu dengan erat ia tersenyum merasakan hatinya yang perlahan menjadi hangat.

Hari ini sasuke datang ke tempat ini lagi tempat sejuk di pinggiran sungai dimana ia menemukan shiro. Ia menunduk menatap telapak tangannya yang terbuka, kelopak bunga sakura terjatuh di atas telapak tangannya. Ia mendongak menatap pohon sakura yang bunganya berguguran tertiup angin membuat hatinya berdesir.

"Ternyata memang orang yang kemarin."

Sasuke menolehkan kepala mendapati sakura yang sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sasuke kembali menunduk meresletingkan jaketnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sehat." Balas sakura ceria dan menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Ano.. bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana aku bisa terjatuh ke sungai?" Sakura menanti jawaban pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini. Sakura merasa lupa semuanya soal kemarin soal ia yang terjatuh kesungai dan sekarang ia ingin menayakannya pada pemuda yang menolongnya.

Alih-alih menjawab sasuke malah menyodorkan sebuah kaca mata bulat kearah sakura. "Aku memungut kacamatamu."

"Ah! Terimakasih aku kerepotan karenanya." Sembari mengenakan kacamata bulatnya. 'Aneh bagaimana bisa ia tahu kalau ini kacamataku' batin sakura bertanya tanya bingung.

Sakura tertegun memandang poni pemuda itu. "Jepitanmu sama seperti milikku."

Sasuke membenarkan letak tudung jaketnya kembali dan menatap sakura dengan datar. "Ini barang pinjaman."

Sasuke mengambil note kecil yang tergeletak ditanah berniat melanjutkan membaca. "Orang itu"

Perasaan seperti apapun aku ingin tetap melihat sasuke.

Aku memotong rambutnya... agar wajahnya bisa menengadah dengan jauh saat melihat langit..

Sembari duduk membaca sasuke mengeluarkan kata yang membuat sakura mngernyit bingung.

"Orang yang selalu memperhatikanku, dia juga memotong rambutku."

Jeda.

"Walau belum selesai." Sembari menyentuh helai poninya.

Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Hei, selalu menunduk kebawah itu kebiasaanmu ya? Maaf kalau aku lancang."

Sakura mencoba memberi saran. "Lebih bagus kalau wajahmu diangkat." Sakura menunjuk keatas kearah langit kosong berwarna biru cerah. "Lihatlah langit tanpa awan."

"Aku kurang suka langit kosong." Sasuke mendengus sambil tetap menunduk.

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjap menatap tepat kearah sasuke. "Tapi di sana ada pelangi."

Sasuke balas menatap sakura dan mendongak mengikuti arah telunjuk sakura.

Sakura kembali mendongak dengan wajah ceria. "Indah bukan?"

"Hn" sasuke menjulurkan tangan menyerahkan note kecil motif kota kotak ke hadapan sakura. "Maukah kau mengingat namaku?"

Mungkin suatu saat aku akan mampu melewati rasa sakit ini.

"Ini kan... bagaimana bisa?" Sembari menerima note kecil yang ternyata miliknya dari sasuke. Sakura menunduk membuka lembar demi lembar tulisannya sendiri yang mungkin ia sudah lupa karena ia tak mengingat sama sekali pernah mencatat di buku kecil ini. Seingatnya ia hanya membeli untuk kebutuhan tugas moral siswa.

Sasuke menepuk pelan celana dan jaketnya dari debu yang menempel ia berdiri dari duduknya hendak pergi. "Aku duluan." Dan meninggalkan sakura yang masih menunduk membaca dengan tetes demi tetes air mata yang mengalir membasahi buku catatan yang ia baca.

Sakura memandang punggung tegap sasuke yang perlahan menjauh. "Dia... " sakura meremas buku catatannya erat rona merah mulai muncul di wajah ayunya.

Sakura segera berlari mengejar sasuke dan memeluk sasuke dari belakang.

Sasuke terkejut dan terdiam merasakan pelukan yang ia tebak sakura dari arah belakang. Ya sakura sekarang sedang memeluknya rasa hangat menjalar di dadanya.

"Bodoh!" Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukan ketika merasakan tubuh sasuke hendak berbalik.

"Katakan kau tak membacanya." Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona hebat dan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata karena menahan malu di belakang punggung tegap sasuke.

Sasuke memaksa menghadap sakura ia mengangkat dagu sakura untuk menatapnya sasuke mati matian menahan senyum ketika menatap raut berantakan sakura hidung memerah mata berair dan bibir ranumnya yang sedikit terbuka mengundang sasuke untuk mencicipinya lagi. Sasuke menelan ludah. Ia menatap sakura dengan pandangan penuh arti. "Sakura... aku mencintaimu."

"Aku akan selalu mengingat namamu sasuke."

Di bawah pohon sakura yang gugur mereka berdua berpelukan menyalurkan rasa sakit untuk saling tak bisa memiliki dengan air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata masing masing.

~Fin~

Dan akhirnya tamat~~ makasih yang udah ngikutin cerita ini sampai akhir.

sampai jumpa di cerita berikutnya ヾ(* ˋ*)ﾉ


End file.
